


Далекие берега

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Arthurian, Bonding, Drama, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Master & Servant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Видят ли Слуги сны об Электрических Граалях?У Мастеров и Слуг бывают общие сны. Изредка у них бывают и схожие обстоятельства.





	Далекие берега

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far-Distant Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601151) by [puella_nerdii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puella_nerdii/pseuds/puella_nerdii). 



Кирицугу никогда не спится как следует. Просыпаясь, Айрисфиль обычно замечает, что он сидит на самом краю постели или стоит у окна: под глазами у него лежат резкие тени, а щеки под щетиной — болезненно-желтоватые. Он мало что рассказывает о своих снах; говорит, что ей уже известно большинство из этих историй, и нет причины возвращаться к ним еще раз, а его мозг просто перерабатывает старую информацию. Она принимает это, как принимает всё остальное, что он дал ей. Но в скверные ночи, когда он вскакивает с колотящимся сердцем и кровать под ним скрипит, каждый блик света в его глазах выглядит, точно неупокоенный дух, — и истории рассказывают себя сами. 

— Ты видишь сны? — спрашивает он у нее как-то ночью; его спина покрыта потом, и волосы на лбу слиплись.

— В каком-то смысле, — произносит она, и думает: «Ничего похожего». — Я перерабатываю поступившую ко мне информацию, вношу исправления, если нужно, и всё это происходит на подсознательном уровне. Но я не создаю из этой информации ничего нового. 

Он кивает — и не смотрит ей в лицо (или не хочет смотреть). 

— Но сны каждый раз другие? 

— А твои разве нет?

Кирицугу не отвечает, и это само по себе ответ. Айрисфиль прижимается к нему ближе, устраивает голову у него на плече. Под кожей он весь дрожит. Она оставляет ему возможность промолчать и об этом тоже. 

С тех пор, как началась война за Грааль, Айрисфиль почти не доводилось его увидеть, но когда они снова встречаются в замке, она не упускает из виду ни запавшие щеки, ни красные прожилки в его глазах. Частично это, должно быть, раздражение от дыма сигарет и взрывчатки. Но только частично. 

Она спрашивает себя: как спится ему рядом с Майей, доверяет ли он ей свои сны. Это недостойная мысль, и Айрисфиль отбрасывает ее. Не следует упрекать Кирицугу за те мгновения отдыха, которые он может улучить на этой войне. Если есть что-то, что ему нужно, и чего она не может ему дать… но он меняется в ее присутствии, взгляд становится безразличнее, рот твердеет — и так пока перед ней не оказывается девятилетней давности чужак; вовсе не _её_ Кирицугу. Тогда он не знал покоя.

Сейчас, предполагает она, для мира и покоя не время. Так что она говорит ему ровно столько, сколько он просит, и не длит их объятия больше, чем ощущает необходимым. 

Но после атаки на замок, после того, как Котомине Кирей едва не уничтожил их с Майей обеих, после того, как Кирицугу отнес Майю в замок, а Сэйбер и Айрисфиль проследовали за ним, его тело сдается. Он сползает на стул рядом с постелью Майи, упирается локтями в колени и опускает лоб на скрещенные ладони, и Айрисфиль не может заставить себя его разбудить. Будет лучше проверить, как там Сэйбер, думает она. Та едва ли вообще смотрела на Айрисфиль в течение всей дороги до замка. Вместо этого она сверлила взглядом спину Кирицугу, и в этом взгляде было достаточно огня, чтобы прожечь ткань его плаща насквозь. Кирицугу должен был ожесточить свое сердце ради этой войны. Айрисфиль знает об этом. Но Сэйбер самой не привыкать к войне — независимо от того, как различны их подходы к сражению, и кроме того, король…

Кирицугу резко выпрямляется на стуле, задышав отрывисто и неглубоко.

Айрисфиль шепчет его имя и кладет ладони ему на плечи. Возможно, ее присутствие больше не приносит ему утешения, но до тех пор, пока он не отшатывается от нее, она будет прикасаться к нему и обнимать до тех пор, пока его плечи не расслабятся снова.

— Прежние сны вернулись? — спрашивает она. Майя не проснется, как бы громко они ни разговаривали, но она все же удерживает голос на уровне шепота.

Кирицугу качает головой. Его волосы с шорохом касаются ее блузки. 

— Этот я никогда раньше не видел, — говорит он.

Айрисфиль гладит его по волосам и ждет, пока он продолжит. 

— Я видел её, — говорит он, и Айрисфиль не нужно спрашивать, чтобы понять, кто «она» такая. — Нет, больше того. Я смотрел на ее мир, в ее воспоминания… — Он прерывается, чтобы сделать вдох. — Я неподходящий для нее Мастер. Не могу им быть. 

Она не оспаривает это. По крайней мере, не вслух.

— Её рыцарское благородство ничем ей не помогло. Она сражалась десять лет, а в конце концов потеряла всё. Своих соратников, свою страну…

— И еще что-то, правда? — спрашивает Айрисфиль. 

Он сглатывает, опустив взгляд.

— Там была женщина, рядом с ней. Она напомнила мне тебя. 

— Что с ней случилось? 

Он не отвечает. 

 

***

Сэйбер стоит в конце разрушенного коридора, прямо за грудой каменных обломков. В воздухе висит пыль, но ни одна пылинка не оседает на ее пиджаке. Кажется, всё и вся признает царственность Сэйбер; всё и вся, точнее сказать, кроме мужа Айрисфиль.

— Айрисфиль, — произносит Сэйбер и отворачивается от развалин. — Вы уверены, что вам не нужен отдых?

— Не думаю, что могла бы отдыхать, даже если бы хотела, — признается она. — Но я не хочу. Мое тело в порядке.

Между бровей Сэйбер ложится небольшая складка.

— В таком случае, вас ничего не тревожит? 

Она вполне могла сказать «Да, я в полном порядке» — если бы только не отчитывала Кирицугу за то, что он ничего не рассказывает Слуге. 

— Я бы так не сказала. Но предмет тревоги — не мое тело.

Сэйбер кивает — один раз. Её кулаки так и не разжались, и руки плотно прижаты к бокам. 

— Я тоже встревожена многим. Все эти нападения тревожат меня — их сущность и их время. Моя небрежность в наздоре за вашей безопасностью также тревожит меня. И мой Мастер… — она стремительно обрывает себя.

— Да, от этого вправду тревожно, — Айрисфиль накрывает пальцами кулак Сэйбер. У Сэйбер небольшая ладонь, но Айрисфиль все равно не может обхватить ее целиком. — И я знаю, что он встревожен сам.

— Он этого не показывает.

— Вот так я и понимаю, что он действительно тревожится, — Айрисфиль медлит; нет никакой возможности заговорить об этом — и не звучать принужденно. — Это может прозвучать странно, но я знаю, что ты спишь, Сэйбер. А сны ты при этом видишь?

— Я сама — или Слуги в целом?

— И то, и другое, думаю.

— Слуги не видят снов, — говорит Сэйбер. — В своем роде, Слуги и есть сны. Они — слепки с истинных героических душ, кои покоятся в Троне Героев. Как только слепки исполняют свое предназначение, они исчезают, и всё, что они узнали, весь накопленный опыт, пропадает, как если бы и вовсе не был. Природа героических душ остается неизменной, неважно, сколько слепков с них снять. 

— Словно копия с чертежа, — произносит Айрисфиль себе под нос. В это мгновение она слишком хорошо осознает тысячи алхемических печатей и формул, мерцающих у нее под кожей, соединяющих ее тело в нечто цельное.

— Да. И, поскольку Слуга исчезает подобным образом, не оставив по себе ни следа… не думаю, чтобы это сильно отличалось от того, что происходит со сновидениями.

— Похоже, ты права, — Айрисфиль хмурится. — Но ты только что говорила о Слугах, правильно? Не о себе самой. 

Сэйбер замолкает, 

— Я… функционирую иначе, чем большинство Слуг. Так что — да, я вижу сны. 

— Какие?

Сэйбер закрывает глаза: 

— Берега моих земель и страну, которой некогда правила. Мой замок, и дремучий лес вокруг него, и озеро, где я получила благословение от Владычицы. Рыцарей, которые десять лет бились во имя меня. Не представляю, как я могла бы позабыть обо всем этом, наяву или во сне.

Айрисфиль стискивает руку Сэйбер и прижимает свободную ладонь к сердцу. Сэйбер так безыскусно говорит о столь чудесных временах, но Айрисфиль не нужны ни поэтичность, ни художественные приукрашивания, когда она стоит, как сейчас, рядом с Сэйбер и слушает ее речь. Ее голос, ее облик, ее присутствие — этого достаточно, чтобы всё то, что она описывает, явилось вновь: на краткое, сияющее мгновение. 

— Но почему вы спрашиваете, Айрисфиль?

— Кирицугу видел сон этой ночью, — говорит она. — Сон был о тебе.

Пальцы Сэйбер сводит судорогой. Айрисфиль чувствует, как дрожь эхом проходит сквозь нее саму. 

— Похоже, что Мастеров и Слуг связывают между собой не только поток праны и командные заклинания, — произносит она настолько мягко, насколько может.

— Да, — отвечает Сэйбер — но не расслабляется. Лунный свет сочится сквозь разбитые окна, разбрасывая неровные блики по тому, что осталось от коридора. Тяжело смотреть на обломки и представлять, что это — результат чего-то уже случившегося, а не того, что происходит вокруг прямо сейчас. Выбоины в стенах выглядят слишком свежими, и белая пыль всё еще потихоньку сыплется сквозь трещины в потолке.

— Кирицугу упоминал, что видел рядом с тобой женщину, — произносит, наконец, Айрисфиль. 

Нет нужды спрашивать, о какой женщине речь. На этот раз Сэйбер не пытается отшатнуться; она опускает взгляд, затем голову, затем плечи.

— Мою королеву.

— Гвиневру?

— Именно так.

— Во всех историях, которые я слышала, говорится, что она была очень красива.

— И это правда, — Сэйбер вновь закрывает глаза. Айрисфиль хотелось бы, чтобы в замке для них нашлось хоть какое-нибудь место, где можно присесть, нетронутое и более теплое, но Сэйбер прямо сейчас по крайней мере настолько же бесприютна, как Кирицугу. — Вскоре после того, как началось мое правление, я осознала, что мне необходимо взять жену. Когда я устраивала аудиенции, люди всегда глядели на место слева от меня. Они ожидали увидеть королеву, восседающую около меня. Без таковой нельзя было обещать, что после меня продолжится линия королей. И мой приемный брат говорил, что покуда я остаюсь безбрачной, никто из моих рыцарей не найдет счастья ни с одной дамой в Британии, поскольку кто же согласится на простого рыцаря, когда есть возможность получить короля? 

Она говорит об этом, слегка нахмурясь, как если бы этот довод до сих пор ставил ее в тупик, и Айрисфиль прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Так что мои советники, и прежде всех Мерлин, всерьез взялись за поиски королевы.

— Ты не искала сама?

— Я не была уверена, что мне нужно от жены, — сознается Сэйбер. — Я никогда не ожидала, что обзаведусь ею… Айрисфиль?

— Ничего, ничего, — Айрисфиль отнимает руку от груди и прижимает ко рту. Ей и в самом деле не следовало смеяться. 

Сэйбер не выглядит убежденной.

— Если вы так говорите.

— Так и есть, — настаивает Айрисфиль, подавляя остаточный смешок. — Пожалуйста, расскажи еще. Мне нравится слушать твои истории.

Неужели лицо Сэйбер пошло румянцем? В тусклом свете тяжело различить. 

— Как пожелаете. Что же, как я и сказала, у меня было в достатке дел, которые требовали внимания, так что я положилась в поисках на других. 

— Тогда кто же нашел Гвиневру? 

— Я, — на губах Сэйбер мелькает легчайшая улыбка. — Я скакала в Уэльс, навестить старинного друга моего отца, и остановилась по дороге в небольшом замке. И стоило мне въехать в ворота, со стены на меня взглянула прекраснейшая из всех женщин, каких мне доводилось видеть. 

«Почти как в сказке», — едва не говорит Айрисфиль; но ведь в том-то и цель, не так ли? 

— Я тут же остановила коня, — продолжает Сэйбер. — Грубостью было так глазеть на даму, я знала это, но не могла отвести от нее глаз. Замок со всем его содержимым, как и остальная часть моего путешествия, по сей день как в тумане — по сравнению с ней всё прочее казалось незначащим. Я остановилась там лишь на одну ночь, но не дай я прежде этого слово отцовскому другу, то задержалась бы гораздо дольше. 

— Что ты сказала ей? 

До этого мгновения слово «робость» было последним, какое Айрисфиль применила бы к Сэйбер — но не выходит подобрать лучшего слова для того, как та отводит глаза, как краска разливается по задней стороне ее шеи. 

— Совсем ничего. Я была слишком заворожена, чтобы говорить. Мне не хотелось сказать нечто неправильное. 

Рука Сэйбер расслабилась достаточно, чтобы Айрисфиль сумела переплести переплести пальцы с пальцами Сэйбер, сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Думаю, что могу представить это. 

— Когда я возвратилась ко двору, то спросила о ней Мерлина. Он рассказал мне, что ее имя — Гвиневра, и она дама, славная богатством, манерами и красотой. Я сказала ему, что получила некоторе представление о последнем. Но не обо всем остальном, — вот что он мне ответил.

— М?

— Я также не поняла этого, и он не стал разъяснять, даже когда я спросила: будет ли женитьба на ней лучшим выбором для моего королевства? Возможно, это было самолюбиво с моей стороны… но я надеялась, что это именно такой выбор. 

— Не думаю, что это самолюбиво, — говорит Айрисфиль, но Сэйбер продолжает, как если бы не слышала:

— _«Артурии Пендрагон не знать иной королевы, чем Гвиневра»_ , — объявил он. — _«И эта судьба ложится печатью на все иные»_. 

На этот раз вздрагивает уже Айрисфиль, крепче сжимая своими пальцами пальцы Сэйбер.

— Так что все было решено. Я нуждалась в том, чтобы она была рядом, и она ответила согласием.

— И… — Айрисфиль вскидывает подбородок, глядя в точку над головой Сэйбер, но не на ее саму. В историях хватает намеков, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, но истории также утверждают, что король Артур был мужчиной; так что, кто знает — что еще могли неправильно понять люди прошлого?.. — Вы были счастливы вместе?

Когда Сэйбер полностью поворачивается к Айрисфиль лицом, глубокая выбоина в стене напротив отражается у нее в зрачках. 

— Мне хотелось бы верить, что это было возможным, — говорит она. — Но я могла любить ее лишь как король, а не как супруг.

— А она любила тебя? — спрашивает Айрисфиль. — Как женщина? Как королева? Хоть как-либо?

— Королева Гвиневра любила короля Артура. И это погубило ее.

Айрисфиль подносит ладонь к ложбинке на своем горле, где находится один из ее самых крупных энергетических центров. Однажды — и уже вскоре — эта магическая цепь послужит новой цели. 

— А сама Гвиневра… как супруга, как жена? 

Не выбоины отражаются у Сэйбер в глазах, вдруг осознает Айрисфиль. Нет — раны гораздо старше, чем эти; призраки из времен, которых Айрисфиль не способна до конца постичь. 

— Это лучше знать ей. 

Айрисфиль, наконец, отпускает руку Сэйбер и вместо этого обнимает её, устраивая подбородок у Сэйбер на плече. Сэйбер застывает, но в конце концов ее руки все-таки смыкаются на спине Айрисфиль. Этого недостаточно, чтобы облегчить тяжесть снов Сэйбер или прогнать прочь всё то, что не дает ей покоя. Ни в чем, исключая вожделенный Грааль, не достанет силы для этого. Айрисфиль может сделать только то же самое, что всегда: предложить всё, что у нее есть, всю силу и всю любовь, которыми она обладает, и надеяться, что хотя бы часть их достигнет Сэйбер через ту связь — какой бы та ни была — которую они разделяют. 

*** 

В той мере, в какой гомункулы видят сны, Айрисфиль видит во сне своего мужа и объединяет между собой всё то, что ей известно о нем, и о Сэйбер, и об общности между ними. Утром она вновь поприветствует Сэйбер, вооруженная тем, что узнала, и если после этого она еще увидит своего мужа — то будет лучше понимать и его.


End file.
